Season 2 Episode 1
This episode is the adaptation of Volume 7 from Chapter 1 to Chapter 6. While the the first scene was reanimated from Episode 12 of season 1 which is the adaptation of Volume 6 Chapter 7. Plot Synopsis The series begins with the roof incident of Episode 12 of season1 skipping Extra episode and OVA of season1.Where Hayama smacks Hachiman against the wall by his collar while the rest of the clubmates playing the band to buy time for Sagami's return. Hayama leaves with the disgusted tone saying is it the only way he knows. While Hachiman says to himself that "A world where no one is hurt is now completed" indicating that everyone can blame him. Than we are fast forwarded after Athletic festival, Where Tobe is making jokes of Hachiman as Somethingtani-kun.While Saika invited Hachiman to form a group with him for the school trip. At the precise moment Hayama and Ebina enter. In the club room ,Yukino prepared tea and serve it to the members in their individual cups but serves Hachiman with a paper cup since he doesn't own any cup in the club. They have a discussion about the field trip each present their idea about the field trip.Yukino explains flawlessly of minor detail of the visit place which makes Hachiman suspect that Yukino was looking forward for the trip and tour magazine in the desk proves it, which makes Yui and Hachiman to laugh. Their conversation is interrupted by a knock presented by Hayama following him is Tobe.Hayama explains that Tobe is in need of advice but Tobe refuses to speak in-front of Hachiman claiming that only badshit would trust Hachiman. This caused Yukino and Yui to give a cold shoulder to Hayama and Tobe asking them to leave as quick as possible.Tobe decides to explain his request to that he needed support in confession to Hina during field trip.Yui was excited while Yukino was dubious but Hachiman is completely on the negative side.Being minority Hachiman was forced to go with the request.Hachiman ask Tobe if he is aware of the risks involved explaining his personal experience and other risk but his statement was interrupted by Hayama Yui plots a list of scheme during field trip for Tobe's confession during which Hina enters and begins her preaching of yaoi of Tobe, Hayama and Hachiman.Explaining that she is uncomfortable with the change in the group and that she doesn't want anything to change, She stresses her words to Hachiman which confuses him. The class then leaves for the Field trip. In the trip Yui tries to create alone atmosphere for Tobe and Hina but that doesn't seems to go well. Hachiman notes that Hayama is not willing participant in it and he also indirectly speaking against it. In the night time Hachiman runs into Yukino and they share the progress of the request while they witness Shizuka sneaking out.Shizuka then bribes the two by taking them to the ramen shop for ramen. then both of them walks to the hotel but Yukino feels Shy as realizing the atmosphere of late night and doesn't want both of them to be seen together by others. Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2